Luntaie
Luntaie '''is an Enchan term which means ''Savior''' (in Filipino: ''Tagapagligtas). They are considered as the restorer of peace in Encantadia as designated by the Bathalang Emre and play a pivotal role in the realm. It can be said they are the champions of Emre which earned the ire of Ether who prefers chaos. Ether explicitly mentioned that the luntaies are followers of Emre. Unnamed Luntaie The first Luntaie is an Encantado/Encantada designated by Emre but was killed by Ether before he/she was able to fulfill his/her mission. Because of this, Emre provided the Gintong Binhi to restore the life of the luntaie but the latter was stolen by Ether. It can be theorized that this Luntaie was alive during the Etherian War. This unnamed Luntaie seems to be held in high regard since Pagaspas, a Mulawin, was able to narrate about him/her after finding out Lira is also a Luntaie - implying that the earlier Luntaie played a significant role in Encantadia historyEpisode 58 Lira Sang'gre Lira of Lireo, Rehav of Sapiro, the daughter of Hara Amihan of Lireo and Rama Ybrahim of Sapiro, was recognized as a Luntaie due to her mission to unify the five elemental gems and the four daughters of Queen Minea in order to restore peace and harmony in EncantadiaEpisode 59. Knowing this, Cassiopea forged the Avatar as Lira's main weapon so she can defend herself against forces that would plot to kill her, led by Bathalumang Ether. Lira was killed by Hagorn while on the state of ivictus but was revived because of the gintong binhi - the same instrument made by Emre in order to restore the life of the Luntaie. In the later part of the series, Ether cursed Lira by erasing her in the memories of everyone in Encantadia as a means to prevent her from fulfilling her quest. Lira, however, maintained her resolve and successfully lifted the curse of Ether through the help of Emre. Lira's mission became more complex with the involvement of the Hadezar from Balaak. This shows how important her mission is as the Luntaie; it is only through the reconciliation of Minea's daughters and unifying the Mother Gem, her principal mission, where they can defeat the forces from Balaak and defeat Hagorn for goodEpisode 132. Lira succeeded in reconciling Alena and Danaya due to the assurance that Kahlil is well in Devas Lira persuaded Imaw to speak with Pirena in Sapiro where he revealed the lost letter of Queen Minea that contributed to Pirena's change of heart and for her to seek reconciliation with her sistersEpisode 134 The strategy worked after Pirena became very remorseful and sought forgiveness from her sisters.Episode 135 Lira succeeded in uniting the estranged daughters of Queen Minea through her indirect actions. With all the Mother Gem in Lireo's care, Lira's mission can be considered as fulfilled - fulfilling Emre's prophecy on reconciling Minea's daughters. New Saviors However, Emre implied that Lira, together with her cousin Mira, will have a huge role in a new war between the kingdoms and territories of Encantadia against New Etheria. Emre directed the two to prepare themselves for the upcoming scourge they will face. A new threat arose when the Kingdom of Etheria was reestablished and its queen, Avria, was revived. Cassiopea asked the gem symbols to assist her in finding the gem masters, who are chosen by the spirits of the gems and would be able to wield them at maximum power. The following were chosen as the Keepers-in-Training:Episode 175. This was the order in which they appeared in Capade for their training. Hara Duri-e Cassiopea of Lireo and Nunong Imaw of Adamya intend to train the new chosen keepers in the Island of Cassiopea in order to become able combatants and gem masters. In this place, they will see whether the new saviors truly deserve their new responsibilities. Method of Training Cassiopea stated that the duration of their training will depend on how quick they will learn from the lessons and surpass the challenges she and Nunong Imaw will imposeEpisode 175. The following are the trials that the chosen keepers will face: # Ensure that they won't be captured or killed by the Hadezar and return to the base camp before noon without using any magic or weapon, including using the ivictus. But they may fight the Hadezar using hand-to-hand combat. Imaw suggested that the keepers should use their wit and speed in order to surpass this trial. #* Purpose: To learn in following the rules of Imaw and Cassiopea and to exercise restraint in using their powers. It is also to test their honesty and integrity. #* Status: Failed - Lira used the ivictus to save Paopao, Mira used the Kamao ni Emre to save Ariana and Muyak, Gilas used the kawali to save Deshna. # Fill up the huge jar of water using enchanted vessels. #* Purpose: To know effort and patience #* Status: Success Trivia * The term luntaie was mentioned at Lireo's national anthem, Ivo. "Meshne unca luntaie" means "sapagkat ating kalayaan ay darating" where luntaie can be roughly translated as "kalayaan (Freedom)." * Lira, being the second Luntaie, seems to be heavily favored by Emre. Emre promised Lira will have a bright future waiting for her and battled Ether to force her in reversing the curse on Lira. * Episode 131 revealed Lira's desire to end all wars through a more peaceful resolution instead of pursuing conflicts - commenting she would rather be eaten by Arde or face Bathalumang Ether. It can be implied that the Luntaie is the complete anti-thesis of Ether in terms of core philosophy; a significant hint that the Savior is a champion of Emre's cause References Category:Positions